Unconditional Love
by Nikita-Gleek
Summary: What if the man of your dreams is the monster of your nightmares? A bunch of new kids come to Mckinley in the middle of the year and Kurt finds it strange. Vampire!Blaine Human!Kurt. Klaine but some other couples like Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike, Joe and Quinn and some Santana and Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) So basically this is a Vampire!Blaine fic but Blaine is not going to be evil because he's a nice guy and I don't wanna do that to him. So I hope you guys enjoy this (if anyone is even reading this) and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee just my OCs. I do not own Glee in any way.**

**Warnings: Cursing, violence and character death in later chapters. Rated M for a reason.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Read away!**

* * *

Unconditional Love Chapter 1

The rain began to pour as she ran, almost slipping in her heels. She knocked on every door, screamed so loud her throat got soar, but nobody answered. She stopped in the middle of the road and looked around. There was no one to be found, the only noise was the rain hitting the ground. She ran her hand through her wet hair and noticed it was shaking. She took a deep breath and continued walking down the road. A few minutes later when she thought that everything was okay, she noticed a heavy breathing on her neck. She froze, terrified of what was happening. She thought of what she could do. Run? Scream? Call the police? There didn't seem to be anyone around who could help. She felt a tear on her cheek and realized she was crying. She turned around slowly to see what or who was behind her. She gasped as she saw what it was. It looked human but she wouldn't call it that. It was wearing a long black robe and what looked like leather boots. It had thick black hair that covered half of it's face and it's face... It's face was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was horrible but mesmerizing, terrifying but magnificent, horrifying but beautiful. She gazed into it's eyes, they were a dark red. It muttered something under it's breath that she couldn't understand. It then took a step towards her and she began to worry. What if it hurt her? It reached out for her and before she could do anything it grabbed her. She screamed for someone, anyone, but no one came. She tried to run from it but she was not fast enough. She gave up fighting because she knew it was pointless. She couldn't do anything to stop it. It took everything from her that night, and she was never the same.

XXXX

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kurt, happy birthday to you." Kurt sighed and blew out his candles. He appreciated the effort, he really did, but he was sick of birthdays. He stood up from his bed and smiled.

"Thanks guys but I said I didn't want to make a fuss."

"It's your birthday, Kurt." His dad said. "We have to celebrate."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that Kurt. We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Carole said.

"I know." Kurt said. "I'm sorry I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"How come?" Carole asked.

"Bad dream."

"Again? What was it this time?" Finn asked.

"Something about a girl who was running away from... it doesn't matter." Kurt shook his head trying to forget the dream. "Thanks guys. I should get ready for school."

"Okay." Carole smiled and left the room with Burt.

"Sure you're okay man? You look kinda sick." Finn said.

"Wow thanks Finn." Kurt laughed.

Finn laughed too. "Sorry dude. Happy birthday." He said before leaving the room.

Kurt sighed and walked over to the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in years. "Perfect." He searched through his make up bag and found some concealer. As he was about to put it on his phone buzzed. "What now?" He huffed and picked up his phone.

**Rachel told me that there's gonna be new kids coming in today~Mercedes.**

Kurt frowned at this. Mr. Schue was probably going to make them join glee club and then Kurt would have to put up with Rachel complaining about it.

**Really? New kids in the middle of the year?~Kurt.**

Kurt put his phone down and put the concealer on. When he was done he got another text.

**I know it's weird but maybe they're cute~Mercedes**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Mercedes was always boy crazy.

**Or they could look like some kind of deformed turkey~Kurt.**

**Deformed turkey? That's the best you could come up with?~Mercedes.**

**I just woke up don't start on me -_-~Kurt.**

**Fine whatever. I gotta get ready for school cye~Mercedes. **

Kurt put his phone down on his desk and looked for clothes to wear. Once he had picked them out his phone buzzed again.

**Oh and by the way, Happy birthday!~Mercedes.**

Kurt sighed and threw his phone on the bed. He knew Mercedes was only messing but he wasn't really in a good mood. The dream he had that night had really freaked him out. What was it even about? And who was that girl? He chose to forget about it and got dressed.

"Hurry up Kurt! We'll be late!" Finn yelled up the stairs. Kurt ran down the stairs with his bag and phone in his hands.

"Finn, it's only glee it doesn't matter if we're late." Kurt said as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"Rachel won't talk to me if we're late again." Finn frowned.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. Lets go." They both walked out and got into Kurt's car. "Why are you even going out with Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Finn glared at him. "Kurt, how could you say that she's your friend."

"I know that Finn but do you even like her?"

Finn huffed in frustration. "I don't know! She's hot... does that count?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't get straight guys at all." Kurt stopped at a red light.

"I do like her but, she's just... complicated." Finn shrugged.

"Well maybe you should talk to her." Kurt said as he parked at the school.

"But she'll get mad and yell at me." Finn said.

Kurt got out of the car and walked into the school with Finn. "Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel for once."

"Yeah maybe. I'll talk to her after glee. Thanks dude." Finn smiled.

"No problem just don't call me dude." Kurt said and Finn laughed.

They both walked into to glee club and sat next to Rachel and Mercedes. Mr. Schue walked in after them.

"Guys I have great news!" Kurt rolled his eyes. He always had great news.

Just then a bunch of people walked into the choir room. There was two boys one of them had dreadlocks and lots of tattoos. The other one had curly brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. There was also three girls. One was asian with long black hair, one had dark tanned skin and brown hair and the other had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and Kurt thought she looked familiar. "They're the new kids." Rachel whispered to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Everyone, say hello to our new glee club members."

* * *

**Okay, so this was terrible. It does get better trust me. I have a lot of cool things planned. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for following and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. The song in this chapter is called Black Velvet by Alannah Myles.**

* * *

Unconditional Love Chapter 2

"Everyone, say hello to our new glee club members."

"Who are they?" Brittany asked.

"They're new here so I want you all to make them feel welcome." Mr. Schue said. "Take a seat guys."

The new kids all took a seat in the corner of the room. Kurt couldn't figure out where he had seen that girl before. She looked so familiar. He tapped Mercedes on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Have you ever seen any of them before?" He asked her.

"No." She shook her head. "Why?"

"The blonde girl looks familiar."

"Well I have no clue who they are but there's something... strange about them." Mercedes said while looking over at them. They were all talking to each other. _Do they all know each other?_ Kurt thought.

"You mean besides the fact that they probably all know each other, no one has a clue who they are and they are moving here in the middle of the year at the same time?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes laughed. "They just seem..."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, strange." Mercedes and Kurt both turned around and listened to what Mr. Schue was saying.

"So do any of you want to sing for us?" Mr. Schue asked the new kids. One of the girls raised her hand. "Great! What's your name?"

"Santana." The girl said as she stood in front of the class.

"Take it away Santana." Mr. Schue said and the music started.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_

Kurt smiled as Rachel frowned. He knew she was angry because this girl was really good. Rachel would have to share the limelight.

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

When the song ended everyone clapped. "Wow that was amazing Santana." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks." Santana said and sat back down. The bell rang and Mr. Schue said goodbye to everyone. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes made their way to the cafeteria together.

"Why so sad Rachel?" Mercedes asked as they all sat down at the new directions table. Everyone in the school had their own table. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the swim team, the theater geeks and then there was glee club.

"I'm not sad." Rachel said. "I'm angry."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Why do we have to have new members? We already had enough!" Rachel said.

"I thought you were happy to have new members." Finn said.

"I just don't get it. Why can't they join another club?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. Schue said that they're all full. Glee club is the smallest club so they had to join." Artie said.

"That makes no sense." Rachel said with a frown.

Kurt smiled at her and took a bite of his salad. He looked over to where the new kids were all sitting on their own. "Should we ask them to sit with us?"

Kurt asked.

"No." Rachel said.

"I think we should. They could be nice." Brittany said.

Kurt smiled at her. "Come on Brit."

Brittany and Kurt walked over to the new kids together. "Hi." Brittany said with a smile.

The girl called Santana smiled at her and said, "Hi."

"We were wondering if you would like to sit with us?" Kurt asked.

The blonde girl shook her head. "No thanks."

Kurt frowned. "Are you sure?" The girl gave him a nod. "Okay then. Bye," Kurt turned around to walk away but Brittany was still standing there smiling at them all. "Brittany?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Let's go."

"Oh okay. It was nice talking to you all." She said before skipping back to the new directions table.

Kurt shook his head. He loved Brittany, he really did, but sometimes she could be a real dumb blonde. He spent the rest of lunch listening to Rachel complain about the new kids.

XXXX

Quinn didn't know how long she had been walking up and down the rose garden for, probably hours. She often did this when she needed to think or if she was upset. She liked it out her because it was quiet and peaceful. It helped her think. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Blaine. He was the only one who knew she always came out here. He sat down on one of the benches and she sat next to him.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked her.

Quinn sighed. "I just can't believe how big he's gotten." Quinn said with a smile. "I probably sound like an old granny when I say this but, the last time I saw him he was only a baby. You know?" Blaine nodded. "I just missed him so much."

Blaine smiled. "Well now you can get to know him again."

Quinn frowned at this. "He doesn't even remember me."

Blaine put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sure he will. Kurt seems like a smart guy. He'll figure it out."

"What if he doesn't?" Quinn asked.

"It's not the end of the world if he doesn't. You can just start talking to him again. Maybe next time he asks you to sit with him say yes?"

Quinn smiled at him. "Yeah I suppose so."

Blaine stood up. "Come on then. Joe is worried about you so you should go talk to him."

"Okay." Quinn stood up and they both walked into the house together.

XXXX

Everything was blurry but he could make out small things. He was in a cradle and there was a women looking down at him. She was saying something that he couldn't understand. He saw someone sneaking up behind her. He tried to warn her but all he could do was wave his arms. She laughed at him, not knowing what was happening. Her laughter turned into screams. She was screaming someones name but he couldn't make it out. Someone ran into the room and took him away. He felt safe now but he didn't want to leave the woman alone. He looked up at who had taken him. All he could see were two bright blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but nothing beautiful can last forever. Those eyes then turned a dark red. He then heard screaming again. They were being chased by more people with red eyes. "Kurt!" He heard someone yell. He didn't understand what was happening. For a minute it felt like he was flying. He looked down and saw that he was. He started crying because he was so scared that he might fall. And then, he did.

Kurt jumped as he woke up. It was still dark outside. He looked at his alarm clock. It said 4:15. He took a deep breath and lied down again. He didn't understand why he kept having weird nightmares. They were so weird. He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't have another.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
